


All I Want For Christmas is You

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/F, Kinda H/C, Singing, i guess, thats probably not the right name for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie sings a song for Audrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas is You

“Close your eyes.”

“Babe.”

“No, it’s important. I’ve been working on this for months.”

“Months? Even when you thought I hated Christmas?”

“I never said it was a Christmas song.”

“You also never said wasn’t.”

“Fine. Just be close your eyes, please.”

“Okay.” I close my eyes for a moment before opening them and asking, “Wait, when do I open them?”

“When the music starts.”

“Oh, so it is a song?”

“Yes. Now please, close your eyes.”

“Got it.”

After a moment, music begins playing, and Audrey opens her eyes. The lights are all out, and at that moment Evie begins singing.

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don’t care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

And its beautiful. Her voice is like the ocean, and it swallows me, and it’s smooth, and I can’t believe as I realize I’ve never heard her sing before. Every line is amazing. I like this song well enough, but watching Evie, or the shadow of Evie singing it makes me love it.

And then, as the lights come on, and she sings the line, the line the song was named for, and she goes for the high note, on you, her voice cracks, and then it’s gone, and she changes, from the amazing confident person singing less then a millisecond ago. She’s only a few feet in front of me, but Evie is on her knees in tears by the time I reach her.

“Babe, babe, babe, listen. Listen.” I say, trying to calm her down, and putting my hand on Evie’s right cheek. “You, are amazing. And that is now my favorite Christmas song.” Evie laughs, her crying stops.

“Really?”

“Babe, of course really.” I lean forwards and kiss Evie on the forehead, and say to her, after a moment, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Evie leans forward, her head coming to rest on my shoulder, as our arms wrap around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts:
> 
> Imagine person A of your OTP singing “All I want for Christmas is you” to person B. A screws up while singing and gets angry, but B thinks it was cute and gently kisses A’s forehead, comforting them.


End file.
